survivors_of_the_dying_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin
"Hayaan mo kapag nangyari to ulit tutulungan ko na kayo!" ''-- Kevin apologizing to Patricia and the others.1.16. Si Kevin ay main character at survivor ng outbreak sa storya ng Survivors of The Dying World. Nagsimula ang kaniyang storya sa gymnasium kasama sina Jin, Patricia, Trish at Chris. Personality Si Kevin ay isang independent na tao. Kung ano ang mas alam niyang maayos para sa kanya, yun ang kanyang sinusunod. Pili lang din ang kanyang mga kinakabigan. Pre-Apocalypse Bago magkaoutbreak, studyante si Kevin sa isang sikat na Unibersidad sa bulacan. Post-Apocalypse Nasa gymnasium siya nanonood ng basketball. Volume I "Chapter 14: To Faculty?" Hindi akalain nina Eva , Noah at Emman na ang mga tumulong sa kanila ay mga kaklase din nila na sina Jin, Kevin, Patricia, Trish at Chris. Nagusap usap ang lahat. Sinabi ni Eva ang tungkol sa nangyari kay Angel. Naputol ang usapan ng nagplano na ang lahat kung paano umalis ng lugar. Napagusapan ng lahat na tumakbo sila papuntang faculty dahil nandoon ang mga susi ng mga kotse na nakagarahe sa parking lot ng lugar. Nagalok si Chris na siya na daw ang magmamaneho. Matapos nito sinimulan na nila ang plano. Tumakbo na ang lahat at inapply na ang plano. Si Kevin , Patricia at Trish ang magkakasama. Nakalabas ang lahat maliban kina Patricia, Trish at Kevin. Nadapa si Trish at ang nakakita lamang dito ay sina Patricia at Kevin. Tinulungan ni Patricia si Trish pero si Kevin ay tumakbo nang tuluyan. Patakas na sana ang dalawa ng maharangan na ang daan palabas. Napagisip isip ni Kevin ang ginawa niyang pagiwan sa dalawa. Pero nanaig padin ang pagiging makasarili nito .Naaninang niya sina Jin na nasa mini forest na at hinabol na niya ito. Nakita nila Noah, Emman at Chris ang daan papunta sa laboratory na puno ng zombies kaya nagbalak sila na sa ibang daan na pumunta Paliko na sana sila kasama sina Jin, Eva at Kevin ng may biglang tumawag sa kanila sa Cloister. Nagulat sila ng ito ay sina Denie, Rain at Alfred pala na kaklase din nila. Wala na silang nagawa kung hindi pumasok na doon. Pagpasok nila, nakita nila ang lugar na napakalinis at walang bahid ng dumi. Matapos nito, nagusap usap ang lahat tungkol sa mga nangyari sa kanila bago sila nagkita kita sa lugar na iyon. Naputol ang usapan nang nakita ng mga bagong dati si Sister Rei. Lumapit ang lahat ang nagmano. Nagalok siyang magpakain sa grupo.at pumayag naman ang lahat. Sinamahan siya ni Eva upang magprepare habang sina Noah, Alfred at Chris ay nagpaiwan naman sa ibaba upang magpahinga. Sumama sina Kevin, Jin at Emman kina Rain at Denie upang tingnan ang mga kwarto sa itaas na kanilang tutulugan pansamantala. Habang tinitingnan nila ang lugar, napansin ni Emman na may problema si Kevin. Nagsigawan ang dalawa na siyang ikinagulat ni Emman. Tumahimik na ang lahat ng biglang nagsalita si Kevin. Inamin niya sa lahat ng nasa kwarto ang ginawa niyang pagiwan kina Trish at Patricia. Dahil sa mga nalaman ni Emman, balak niyang sabihin ito sa iba nilang kagrupo pero pinigilan siya ni Kevin. "Chapter 15: "K"onsensya " Nagmakaawa si Kevin kay Emman na bigyan pa siya ng oras para sabihin sa iba ang totoo. Pumasok sina Noah, Alfred at Chris sa room at nakita nila si Kevin na umiiyak pero natigil ang pagtatanong ng sumabat sa usapan si Chris. Matapos sabihin ng tatlo na kakain na, nauna na silang bumaba. Pagkababa ng tatlo, napagdesisyunan ng mga naiwan sa taas na sabihin ang nalalaman niya pagkatapos nilang kumain. Maya maya ay nagsama sama na lahat sa kainan. Bago magsimula ay nagdasal na muna ang lahat. Matapos ang ilang minuto, natapos na ang kainan, huhugasan na sana nila Eva ang mga pinggan ng pinatigil ito ni Emman. Nagtaka ang lahat ng hindi nakakaalam habang ang mga nakakaalam ay inaantay ang sagot ni Kevin. Hindi nagawa ni Kevin ang pagamin kaya siya ay napatakbo palabas ng cloister. Hinabol siya ng lahat pero hanggang gate lang sila dahil sa mga pangyayari sa labas. "Chapter 16: Unexpectedly" Hindi masabi ni Kevin sa grupo ang kanyang nagawa kaya tumakbo siya palabas ng cloister. Napagtanto niya na mas gusto niya ang buhay noong hindi pa nagsisimula ang lahat dahil ito ay normal. Sa kanyang pagtakbo iniwasan niya ang mga zombies at napaliko siya papuntang mini forest. Nagiisip siya kung saan siya pupunta at naisipan niya sa Barcie Hotel ng unibersidad. Hinalughog ni Kevin ang buong Barcie kaso nakalock ito lahat. Malapit na sana siyang kainin ng mga zombies ng biglang may nagbukas ng pintuan ng lugar at pinapasok siya ng mga ito. Pagkapasok niya, nakita niya lahat ng mga teachers, janitors at mga studyante na nagtatago doon. Habang nagugulat siya, may kumausap sa kanya at tinanong kung ano na ang antas niya. Sinabi niya ito at itinuro niya kung nasaan nagpapahinga ang mga ka antas niya. Pinuntahan naman ito ni Kevin. Pagkaakyat niya, nagulat siya nang nakita niya si Trish. Agad agad na nagsorry si Kevin pero pinatawad naman ito agad ni Trish. Tinanong niya ang iba kung nasaan, sinabi ni Kevin na ang iba ay nasa cloister. Tinanong din ni Trish kung bakit siya lang ang nandito pero iniwasan ni Kevin ang tanong. Sinabi ni Trish na nasa loob ng room ay sina Jake , Janie , Patricia at Sir Mallari kaya pumasok narin agad si Kevin. Pagkapasok ni Kevin, nakita niya si Patricia at mukang galit ito sa kanya. Nakita din niya si Sir Mallari at binati niya ito. Matapos ang kamustahan, lumabas na si Sir Mallari pari maki alam sa ibaba. Pagkalabas ni Sir Mallari ay pumasok na si Trish. Walang nagsasalita matapos nito kaya nagboluntaryo si Jake para alisin ang katahimikan. Tinanong niya ang lahat kung nasaan sila bago ang lahat. Sinabi ni Janie na kasama niya si Carl pero nakagat ito agad. Nang tinanong na ni Jake si Patricia, binaling niya ang tingin nito kay Kevin. Walang nagawa si Kevin kung hindi ikwento ang nangyari sa lahat. Maya maya pumasok sa loob yung mama na tumulong kay Kevin. Napagalaman na si Eric ang tumulong kina Patricia at Trish ng iwanan ito ni Kevin. Matapos nito, humingi siya ng oras para kausapin silang lima. Nabanggit niya na may mga survivors siya na naiwan sa laboratory at balak rin niya itong reskyuhin. Sakto ito na katapat ng cloister kaya napapayag agad ang lima sa plano ni Eric. Gagawin nila ang plano bukas. Gumaan na ang loob ni Kevin dahil alam niyang buhay ang dalawa at mahaharap na niya ang grupo sa cloister ng walang takot. "Chapter 17: Final Destination" Pumunta na sila Eric papuntang laboratory para puntahan ang ibang mga survivors. Habang papalapit sila sa cloister at laboratory, napansin nilang may mga tao sa labas at parang may humihingi sila ng tulong dito. Huminto sila , pagkabukas ng pintuan nakita ni si Eric na tumakbo papuntang laboratory habang sa kabila naman ay nakita nila si Kevin at sinasabing pumasok na sila sa loob ng van at umalis na sila ng eskwelahan. Sinabi nila Eva ang kalagayan ni Sister Rei at humingi silang tulong sa kanila. Nabanggit ni Trish na ang balak nilang puntahan ay sa ospital dahil nandoon ang mga kaibigan ni Eric. Maya maya ay may biglang kumalabog ng Van sa may kaliwa. Nagulat ang lahat ng mapagalaman nilang sila Sherry at Raylan pala ito. Pinasakay nila ito sa Van at sakto namang napasok na ni Eric si Rei. Nang naharangan ng mga zombies ang buong van, agad na hinarurot ni Eric ang pagdrive nito at nakaalis naman sila agad agad. Lahat sila ay may kanya kanyang iniisip habang paalis sila ng eskwelahan. Napagisip isip ni Kevin ang mga maling desisyon na kanyang nagawa sa school. Sinabi niya sa sarili niya na magbabago na ito. "Chapter 18: Sacred Heart" Habang nasa biyahe papuntang ospital, kanya kanyang gawain ang ginawa ng magkakaklase. Napagisipan ni Kevin na humingi ng tawad kay Emman dahil sa nagawa nitong pagtakbo sa responsibilidad. Sina Trish at Janie ay inalala ang mga pangyayari sa Barcie. Sa flashback, maaga palang ay nakita na ni Eric na nakapasok ang mga zombies sa loob ng hotel kaya agad niyang pinuntahan ang mga bata. Agad silang umalis ng lugar. Nastuck sila Eric, Trish, Janie, Kevin, Patricia at Jake kaya napilitan silang lumabas ng lugar at ituloy agad ang planong pagpunta nila sa cloister at laboratory. Habang papalabas, nakita nila si Sir Mallari na kinakain ng mga zombies at nahagilap rin si Jake ng mga ito na siyang ikinamatay nito. Narinig ni Kevin ang patungkol sa pagkakascratch ni Sherry. Matapos ang ilang diskusyon, napagdesisyunan ni Sherry na ibaba na siya ng van at iwanan. Pagdating ng ospital, sinalubong si Eric nang kaibigan niyang si Brian. Matapos ang konting kamustahan, pumasok na sila sa loob ng ospital kung saan sinalubong naman sila ng girlfriend ni Eric na si Maybelle at ang kapatid ni Maybelle na si Isabelle na isang nurse, si Zechariah at Omid na kaibigan din nila. Habang nagrereunion sila, pinaalalahanan ni Eva ang kalagayan ni Sister Rei kaya kinuha na ito ni Isabelle at dinala sa isa sa mga patient's room ng lugar. Sina Kevin, Trish at Patricia ay pumuntang mini chapel "Chapter 19: The Revelations" Nasa mini-chapel si Kevin kasama sina Trish at Patricia. Maya maya, tinawag sila mula sa chapel sa utos ni Eva at nagkita kita sila sa emergency room upang magmeeting. Nagsama sama na lahat nang magkakaklase sa emergency room at dito na sinabi ni Eva na buhay pa pala sina Noah at sinabing umalis sila ng kusa. Dinadagdag din ni Raylan na galing sila ni Sherry doon sa clinic kung nasaan nila nakasama sina Noah ng saglit. Matapos nito, nagplano na ang lahat kung sino sino ang magsasama sama sa isang kwarto. Sina Patricia, Kevin, Trish at Janie ang magkakasama sa isang room. "Chapter 20: Loved Ones" Si Trish nalang ang gising sa kanilang room habang tulog na sina Janie, Kevin at Patricia. Habang nakahiga si Trish, napaiyak siya dahil hindi na niya kaya ang nangyayari sa mundo niya. Dahil dito, kinuha niya ang sleeping pills na nakuha niya sa pharmacy nang lugar at tsaka ito ininom lahat, dahil dito nakatulog siya. Nang nasobrahan sa sleeping pills si Trish ay nagbigay daan ito para mamatay siya at mag re-animate bilang isang zombie. Dahil dito lahat nang kasama niya sa room ay nabiktima niya at napatay. Kinaumagahan, tinapos na nina Zechariah at Eric ang paghihirap nina Kevin, Patricia, Janie at Trish. Matapos nito, Inilibing ang apat malapit sa ospital. "Chapter 21: Sawi at Pag-asa" Nabanggit sina Trish, Janie, Kevin at Patricia nang balak ilibing nina Raylan sina Jin, Josh, Marilyn, Rhea, Anne at Sophia sa tabi nang libingan nang apat. Killed Victims * Possibly few amount of zombies. Death Killed by * Trish (''Infected, Caused) Nang nasobrahan sa sleeping pills si Trish ay nagbigay daan ito para mamatay siya at mag re-animate bilang isang zombie. Dahil dito lahat nang kasama niya sa room ay nabiktima niya at napatay. * Zechariah (Zombified) Para matapos na ang paghihirap niya, sinaksak ni Zechariah si Kevin sa ulo.